1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard apparatus having mass bodies that pivotally move in accordance with a key operation and a method for producing the keyboard apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3060938, a keyboard apparatus is known in which mass bodies corresponding to each key are provided to apply an appropriate inertial force when the key is depressed. This keyboard apparatus is arranged such that mass bodies are pivotally disposed in a key frame or the like, so that the mass bodies pivotally move in accordance with a pivotal movement of the corresponding keys. Each key is provided with a driving part, and a driven part that corresponds to the driving part is provided in the mass body. In response to depression of the key, the driving part drives the driven part such that the mass body turns in association with the key.
However, in the above described conventional keyboard apparatus, in order to attach each key to the key frame, the rear end part of the key must be pivotally engaged with a key pivot part, and the driving part of the key must be engaged with the driven part of the corresponding mass body by fitting or the like. It is also necessary to engage the front end part of the key with a key movement guide.
Accordingly, in the process of attaching a key, know-how is required to carry out appropriate alignment and the like in order to engage all the places that should be engaged appropriately, and this work requires skill and experience. For example, it is necessary to carry out an operation to engage the rear end part of a key with a key pivot part while, at substantially the same time, engaging a driving part of the key with a driven part of a mass body. This operation must be carried out for each key, and thus it takes a long time to attach all the keys. Consequently, a problem with a keyboard apparatus provided with mass bodies that pivotally move in accordance with a key operation has been that operations for attaching the keys, in particular, are not easily carried out.